


Fallen Yandere

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Controlling, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Love, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Monster Dust (Undertale), OC, Underfell Papyrus, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus, best interest, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: After the incident, Lines' relationship with Fell has been on thin ice.  Something about him has changed, and it changed him for the worst.  Now he is more controlling than ever.Raffle Prize for Lina-Lines/Papao156 on Tumblr





	Fallen Yandere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papao156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/gifts).



Run.

That one, single word continuously echoed in Lines’ mind.  On one hand it was such a simple word, an action, simply a verb.  One that was commonly taught in school as the first verb, or one that was taught in foreign languages.  Such a simple concept.  Move your legs and feet, pump your arms, extend your stride, anything that would help you cover more ground faster.

Run.

Lines continued running on, desperately pumping her legs and arms, ducking around trees and bushes, scrambling for purchase and then continuing to propel herself forward.  Twigs and branches snapped, snow crunched underfoot, leaves whispered.  She was making a lot of noise.  Too much noise.  She was no longer in her jaguar form, no longer could she count on her pads and claws to muffle the noises she made.  Here she was human, her boots crashing through the undergrowth and ice and snow.  Practically screaming out her location to everyone and anyone that happened to be listening.

Especially the one that she didn’t want to be found by.

Run.

Of course this world was covered in ice and snow.  The town was called Snowdin of course.  Which meant that it would literally be snowed in, as Red and Stretch had the great humour of pointing out several times a day, or visit.  Did it ever warm up or melt around here?  Perhaps some nice spring weather every once and a while with grass and flowers and rocks.  Inwardly, Lines cursed her luck and whatever deity was having fun at her expense as she slipped and slid and desperately clung to the little uneven parts of the walk.  Again, she was making too much noise, leaving too many clues.  She was leaving far too many footprints.  The path leading from the house to the woods was clear.  Almost like she was screaming “come and find me!  Catch me”.  She wasn’t of course, she was trying to get away.  Lines didn’t want HIM to find her.  But, you know what happens when you’re going too fast.  You become sloppy.  Messy.  Rookie mistakes.  No time to think about that now.  She needed the distance.

Run.

He had to have noticed her absence now.  If he hadn’t she would have been surprised.  He had a very strict schedule after all.  It had taken her forever to memorize every last detail of it, ever little, crucial detail.  She had needed every advantage she could get.  It was already an uneven playing field after all.  HE held all the cards, HE knew this area and secrets better than anyone else, HE…

A gloved skeletal hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a steel armoured chest, as a hand grabbed her mouth, silencing her scream.  Red gloves.  Red clawed gloves.  It was HIM.  Lines kicked and wiggled, losing her precious energy as she fought for her freedom.  She tried to scream for help.  But the hands did not relent.  The held her in their iron grip, pulling her back to the house, back to her chains.

“No!” she managed to scream out, hoping against hope that a merciful monster or person heard her.  “Help!”  The hand released her mouth, moving around to the back of her neck and pinching a small area there.

A flash of quick, sharp pain, and then merciful, painless darkness…

* * * * *

Lines woke up again.  Slowly, painfully, her head throbbing, legs and arms burning.  Flashes of snow and then the dungeon battled in her mind before the iron walls of Fell’s dungeon solidified before her.  She couldn’t help it when she groaned in disappointment.  Her one chance at freedom.  Gone.  Who knows when she would get her next shot?  Knowing the cunning skeleton, probably never.  He learned far too much at her mistakes.

Her head hurt.

She carefully took into account all her limbs.  Good.  He hadn’t fallen through with his threat of removing a leg or an eye, but she knew that the threat was pure nonsense to begin with.  He liked his things, his treasures perfect, wholesome, unblemished or wounded.  If she was missing something, than she wouldn’t be fit for the Great and Terrible Papyrus… it still didn’t mean that he wouldn’t snap the bones in the flesh though.  Thankfully, aside from being tangled in thread, they were fine.  She sighed in relief and carefully looked around the little area.  Where was he…?

“You’re awake.” the darkness growled.  There, right in the corner, twin red eye lights appeared.  As he came forward his fangs glimmered slightly, as if he had just polished them.  She wished she could see a clock.  He had probably went right back to his schedule after catching her.  Two-thirty until two-thirty five, brush teeth for the sixth time that day.

Lines gulped and nodded, looking at her feet in complete submission.  Perhaps if she played the part her punishment wouldn’t be as bad.  “Papyrus… I’m sorry… I… I just wanted to go outside, see my friends…”

“And I already told you that that wasn’t an option, especially considering where we live.” Fell interrupted, his armour gleaming in the low light.  Lines looked at him.  The bones of his body were cracked and heavily damaged, his armour, despite the shine, was heavily dented and scratched.  Here was one who had been forced to grow and develop into their environment, one who needed to protect those who were dearest to them, but was poisoned during the result.  In another world Fell could have been a strong, capable lover, one who would be able to protect his friends and family without jealousy, without hatred…

Underfell was truly hell.

“I only wanted a moment…” Lines whined to him, pleadingly.  “Please, Bucky, Nikki and Pizza must be so worried about me.  I just wanted to see them again.”

“You saw them three weeks ago.  Just how often do you want to see them?” Fell asked, his eye lights hardening.  “Do you prefer their company over mine?”

Oops.  Do not make Fell jealous.  Very important rule.  “Oh no.  No I prefer yours to theirs.  Just, girl friends need each other.  We look after each other…”

“Pizza is not a girl.  Not the last time Red checked.”

“No but he understands the curse that I was under.” Lines said, backpedaling.  How could she forget how he uses her words against her?  “And you know that Red is wherever Nikki is anyways.  I just… I just include them in the group because they are… always together… with us girls.  He’s like an honorary girl.”  His eye lights looked her over, becoming more and more narrow as he considered what she said.

Lame finish Lines… she cursed herself.  When was she to learn that she needed to think everything over before speaking?  She was an idiot.

“I’ll talk to them.  See if perhaps we can have coffee at our place.” Fell surprised her.  “You’re right.  It has been a while since you seen them.  And you really must get out more… you aren’t a prisoner here.  You’re my lover.”  Fell sang, looking at her with his crazy, fired eyes.

“If I’m not a prisoner than let me go!” She yelled at him, desperation in her voice.  “Please, I can’t survive down here, locked up and alone.  I need then sun and sky, the wind and grass.  Surely you understand that right?”  He said nothing, just stared at her.  “What is so important by keeping me inside all the time?  I have already vowed myself to you and you alone.  I see no others the way that I see you.  You’re all I want and need in a man!  Prove that you trust me and love me and release me!”

A rough hand seized her cheek and pulled it up, forcing her to meet those red eyes.  “Lines, darling, you misunderstand.  I am not keeping you here to keep you from the things that you love.  I am keeping here to protect you from the outside world.  After all, UnderFell is a dangerous place,” a finger gently traced the small scar on her cheek, “and we all know what happened last time I let you wander.  I won’t lose you Lines…. Not to anyone.”

Lines shuddered slightly, remembering the monster that had attacked her.  A knife glittering in the sunlight, a little pinch and then a cloud of monster dust.  Fell had killed the monster to keep her safe, to protect her… but something in him died that day.

And something else had taken over.

Fell walked off, humming slightly to himself and climbing the stairs.  It was just before three.  Time to start preparing supper.

Lines gulped as the door closed, leaving her in dim lighting.  Fell… he truly was something else…

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do be sure to check out the rest of my work and leave a kudos and comment


End file.
